Sadie Hawkins Dance
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Bobby's point of view on the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I used the lyrics Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**Author's Note: I know I should be working on the other but due to school starting again I'll have to find another time to work on it. This was just an idea that popped into my head one day. I know most are used to seeing Bobby with Jubilee or Amara but I figured that he and Tabby would be a good couple. I mean both are pretty crazy and after seeing Cruise Control it gave me more of an idea. Anyway here ya go. I used Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K.  
**

**All the girls in the bathroom talking  
Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking**

Somehow Bayville High had decided to have another Sadie Hawkins Dance. After the first one's disaster how the did it was beyond me. I'm Robert "Iceman" Drake, but know as Bobby to most. I was almost time for class as I past the girls' bathroom. I put my ear to the door as I heard the girls whispering about the dance.

"Who are you gonna ask to the dance?"asked girl 1

"Well you know that boy Bobby Drake? He's cute so I think I might ask him."said girl 2

I pull my ear from the door in shock. My ears start burning with embarrassment as the bell rings. I quickly get up from my position and walk down the hall doing a little air guitar on the way.

**The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
In my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
(Oh oh oh)  
The girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby do you like my sweater?**

Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
Think I got a tan from the light which I was basking

English class was always the most boring. Our teacher Ms. Hall's low voice didn't help much either. I was thankful for my seat in the back so I could get a quick nap before my turn to do the speech on Fairy Tales. Don't ask me why we're studying them, I have no clue myself.

"Robert Drake! Get up here now!" yell Ms. Hall.

I get up and walk to the front. I finish my speech and could help but try and entertain my fellow students. "Why couldn't Cinderella be a good soccer player?" I ask. That got many puzzled looks from even Ms. Hall. "She lost her shoe, she ran away from the ball, and her coach was a pumpkin." I answer. That got laughter and applause out of everyone. I bowed and went to my seat.

Roberto who was next to me leaned over and said " I hope you get a tan from all that limelight."

**The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
In my khaki pants  
****There's nothing better  
(Oh oh oh)  
The girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby do you like my sweater?**

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning

The day went by quickly until soon it was time for lunch. I decided to sit by the cheerleaders in hopes of one of the being the girl from this morning. That was a big mistake. Duncan the quarterback who had to repeat a year comes up to me and says " Hey mutie, you looking for trouble? That's my seat."

Normally I'd ice his feet to the floor, but the Professor had strict no powers in school rule. So I did the only smart thing to do when alone cornered by a dumb angry jock. I took off out of the cafeteria. I my haste to retreat I bump in something hard. I look up and see an pissed of Tabitha Smith looking at me. I never knew how pretty she was.

**She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You go with me to the Sadie Hawkins"**

Then something clicked. The voice I'd heard this morning was hers. "Sorry Tabby." I said, real smooth Bobby.

She blinks and looks at me "It's alright, Bobby. Hey, you're smooth, and good with talking.  
Your going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"

"Sure" I said.

"See ya at 7" she said as she got up and walked away.

**The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
In my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
(Oh oh oh)  
The girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby do you like my sweater?**

Somehow the dance went off without an explosion and we beat the record for the time in before someone spiked the punch. The word is that it was Remy only three minutes in and that even Principle Kelly had about five cups already.

I was dancing with Tabby to the song Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K. The song was almost over and could help myself.

"Tabby do you like my sweater?" I asked in unison with the song.

She laughs and gives me a kiss. Yep best dance of my life.

**The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
In my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
(Oh oh oh)  
The girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby do you like my sweater**


End file.
